The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for placing a product in a flexible, recloseable container. However, certain applications may be outside of this field.
Flexible, recloseable containers such as zipper-type plastic bags are a significant advancement in the field of prepackaged items both for industrial and retail uses. The packaging industry recognizes the importance of using interlocking fastener profile strips to provide the ability to reclose the container after first use. It is also important that it be easy for the user to reliably close the interlocking strips. For instance, some containers utilize multi-colored interlocking strips to make it easier for the consumer to determine if a container is closed. Another way in which to provide for reliable interlocking is by the use of a slider that opens the interlocks when moved in one direction, and closes the interlocks when moved in the other direction. Sliders have not been applied to flexible, recloseable containers being filled with a product on a form, fill, and seal machine. What is needed is a method for incorporating a slider on a flexible, recloseable container that is formed, automatically filled with a product, and sealed. The present invention provides this in a novel and unobvious way.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for placing the product in a flexible recloseable container. The method includes feeding a web of flexible film with interlockable fastener strips. A slider is oriented to a pre-determined orientation, and placed over the fastener strips. The slider is moved relative to the fastener strips such that the fastener strips are generally closed, A transverse seal is generally formed across the film and a product is placed within the web.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for placing a product in a flexible recloseable container. The apparatus includes means for feeding a web of flexible film with interlockable fastener strips, the strips including shoulders. There is also a slider for locking and unlocking the fastener strips, the slider having feet. The apparatus also includes a slider application machine for placing the slider on the fastener strips. The slider application machine includes a rotatable selector wheel and a spreading ridge. The wheel includes a pocket for accepting the slider and moving the slider while it is in contact with the spreading ridge, such that the feet are spread apart sufficiently to pass freely over the shoulders of the fastener strips. There is also a sealing mechanism for forming at least a partial transverse seal generally across the film. The apparatus also includes means for placing a product within the web of flexible film.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for placing a product in a flexible recloseable container.
This and other objects of the present invention will be found in the claims, description, and drawings of the embodiments of the present invention to follow.